An Accident in the Changing Room
by akai59arashi
Summary: An accident happened in the changing room of Namimori Middle School. One-shot, threesome 182769, smut, really Tuna Sandwich with some slices of pineapple on the top!


An Accident in the Changing Room

Disclaimer:

I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, but I don't think I want it because the story it's so complicated but it's EXTREMELY good and I EXTREMELY like it. I wish Katekyo Hitman Reborn become a yaoi anime, with 1827 and 8059 and the other pairings, of course -grins-

Author's Opening Notes:

This is my first one-shot story and I need your support so please review this, and very sorry for the English (I think I must study hard at school for English, but in my country, the English lesson is a VERY BORING lesson and sometimes in the class, I wrote stories for fanfic in a piece of paper or I drew CB characters -grins-). Please tell me for the mistakes in English. Thank you for reading my story!

Warning:

BL, threesome of 182769, ends with 1869, OOC-ness in some characters -guess it yourself- and many mistakes in English -sorry!!!-. Alert for Hibari's and Mukuro's wandering hands on Tsuna and Tsuna's cute puppy eyes. Really Tuna sandwich with some slices of pineapple on top of it (Hibari, then Tsuna, then Mukuro on the the top -cough, cough-).

The school's bell has already rung. Tsuna has just finished his physical education, but he was still in the changing room while his friends was walking home toether, except Gokudera and Yamamoto. Maybe Yamamoto practiced baseball in the field and Gokudera waited for him and Tsuna. Tsuna sighed and he quickly put his clothes in his bag. He wanted to go home as fast as he could because he felt sleepy and tired.

When Tsuna opened the door to the school's corridor, a mist appeared in front of him. Tsuna gasped as he felt 'his'scent.

A boy with a green uniform appeared after the mist disappeared. He has two-tones for his eyes, the right is red while the other is blue. His hairstyle looks like a pineapple but in a blue. He was holding a weapon names trident in his right hand. He smiled and greeted, "Hello, young Vongola,"

Tsuna took some steps back to the changing room. Mukuro walked towards Tsuna and smiled. He let out a Lotus flower and gave it to Tsuna.

"Accepr this, will you, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro said as he handed over the lotus. Tsuna held the lotus furiously and he tried to avoid the two-toned eyes. Tsuna was standing near a long chair in the changing room. Mukuro walked to the chair and sat near Tsuna.

"C'mon, Vongola, sit next to me," Mukuro said and he patted the chair beside him. Tsuna was afraid to the illusionist but if he thought once more, he prefer sat beside the pineapple head than he was possessed by him later, so Tsuna sat next to Mukuro. His body was shaking because of the fear. Mukuro put his hand around the brunette's shoulder and smiled.

"Are you afraid of me, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro asked softly. The gloved hands caressed Tsuna's cheek, making Tsuna shivered.

"I – I – I cannot be afraid of my own guardian, but – " Tsuna looked to Mukuro with tear-filled eyes. Mukuro seems pleased and he hugged Tsuna tightly, tried to calm the smaller boy.

"I'm not as frightening as you think, Vongola," Mukuro tilted Tsuna's head and kissed him. Tsuna got calmer and he kissed the illusionist back. The kiss was smooth and tender. Mukuro played his tongue inside Tsuna's mouth, making the other shivered. Tsuna gasped for air as the gloved hands traveled down.

"Mukuro – I've just – changed my – "

"Oya, oya, let us play the game already,"

Tsuna moaned as the gloved hand was traveling under his uniform. The hand went up to his chest, pinched his soft nipple. The pineapple-head captured his lips as he was molesting the smaller boy. Mukuro let go of Tsuna and he sucked three of his finger. Mukuro took of Tsuna's pants.

"Well, well, Tsunayoshi-kun, I'll prepare you for the real game," Mukuro said and he inserted a digit inside Vongola Decimo. Tsuna moaned and he grabbed Mukuro's shirt. The gloved finger was scissoring inside him. At first, Tsuna felt hurt, but now he seems familiar with the finger. Mukuro inserted the second digit and Tsuna moaned, louder than before. Mukuro started to speed up, making the other screamed in pain and pleasure at the same time and he arched his back.

A sound of a banged door was heard. The two-toned eyes and his boss looked to the door. A black-haired man with grey eyes and a Discipline Committee's armband on his right hand was staring at them.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, what are you doing here?" The black-haired man glared at them.

"Hibari-san," Tsuna panted out. He was still grabbing Mukuro's shirt and the gloved hands still inside him."Oya, oya, Kyouya-kun, long time no see. How about if you're joining our game?"

"Doing this in my school, I'll bite you to death," Hibari hissed and he took his tonfa out. He charged Mukuro who blocked his attack with his trident.

"Hibari-san, please – stop – " Tsuna said as he looked to Hibari with his puppy eyes. Hibari's eyes softened and he rubbed Tsuna's caramel hair as he captured Tsuna's lips. The illusionist chuckled softly when he looked this.

"Well, I'll finish my job now," He said as he inserted three digits inside Tsuna. Tsuna eyes widened, he wanted to moan but Hibari's lips sealed his. Tsuna pulled out from the kiss and he screamed in pleasure. Hibari hissed and said to Mukuro, "Stop that, herbivore, Tsunayoshi is mine,"

"My, my, you're too possessive, Kyouya-kun. Let you share him for me, only for today, okay?" Mukuro smiled to Hibari. Hibari wanted to attack the illusionist, but Tsuna stopped him.

"Please, Hi – ba – ri – san – don't fight," Tsuna gasped when the gloved fingers reached the spot. Tsuna looked to Hibari with his puppy and tears-filled eyes. Hibari seems pleased and he kissed the brunette's once more. Tsuna moaned as Mukuro began to speed up. Suddenly, Hibari bit Tsuna's ear, making the blood dripped.

"Aah, Hibari-san," Tsuna moaned. Hibari licked Tsuna's blood. Tsuna tilted his head, gave Hibari more space to kiss him. Hibari bit his neck and sucked it. Tsuna groaned once more and he clung into Hibari's neck. Mukuro's hand still inside him while the other one was traveling between the brunette's legs. Mukuro pulled and squeezed Tsuna's aching cock. Tsuna moaned as Mukoro rubbed his wet tip. Hibari was still biting his neck, leaving red marks over his neck. Hibari growled and he bit Tsuna's nipple. Tsuna pushed Hibari with his legs when the gloved hand was scissoring in his body.

"Looks like you're finally ready, young Vongola," Mukuro smiled. Mukuro and Hibari began to unbuckle their own lay on the chair as Mukoro pushed his cock inside Tsuna, making the smaller boy fell on top of Hibari. Hibari forced Tsuna to suck his cock. Tsuna sucked Hibari's cock as Mukuro assaulted his own cock inside Tsuna. Mukuro let it in and out, each time passed, he sped up the assault.

Three of them groaned, made the changing room full of their voices. Tsuna moaned again when Hibari reached his cock and squeezed it in an inhumanly speed. Mukuro was still searching for the spot, his sped has already in its maximum speed. Tsuna screamed when Mukuro hit the spot. Mukuro smirked and aimed for the spot nonstop.

"Hibari-san – aah – Mukuro – I'm – I'm – coming – AAH!" Mukuro still inside Tsuna and Hibari stopped squeeze Tsuna's. Hibari licked his hand and he felt he is on the way. Hibari growled as he came inside Tsuna's mouth, the liquid dripped from the corner's of Tsuna's mouth. The brunette drank all of it as Hibari smirked and closed his eyes.

"Mu – ku – ro – aah, please, finish this – quickly – AAH!" Tsuna moaned as something slid inside him. Mukuro fell to the floor and Tsuna fell on the top of Hibari. Hibari hugged Tsuna's tightly. Tsuna seems tired and he closed his eyes. Mukuro panted and growled. He tried to stand up, but he's too tired after he was screwing around with two different people at the same time. Suddenly, a hand grabbed him and helped him to stand up.

"Kufufu, thanks, Kyouya-kun,"

"Hmph, this is for the first and the last time I help you. Now, get out," Hibari hissed.

"Oya, oya, at least carnivore should taste fruit, like, for example, pineapple," Mukuro chuckled. Hibari sighed and he put Tsuna's body on the long chair. He glared to the two-toned eyes. Mukuro smiled and put his pants on.

When Mukuro wanted to go out from the changing room, he took Hibari's pants which is on the floor near him. Mukuro wanted to hand over the pants when suddenly Hibari grabbed his hands. Mukuro turned around and a pair of cool lips sealed his.

"Hmph, your taste is not bad as I think," Hibari said and he pulled out his lips from the illusionist.

"Kufufu, well then, Kyouya-kun, I'll take my leave,"

Mukuro disappeared with the mist and Hibari licked his lips. At least the pineapple bastard taste good, Hibari smirked and put his pants on. Then he took Tsuna's clothes and put them on to Vongola Decimo's body. Hibari brought the brunette's body in a bridal style and dragged him home.

"Hibari-san," Tsuna mumbled in his sleep. Hibari smirked once more and slowly walked home.

END

Author's Closing Notes:

Is it not too hot? I wish I could make a hot and smut scene, but I think I must study from the other authors to make it good. Please review this story and thank you for reading my story! Please wait for the other stories -I'm trying to make the others and please support me -grins- - Thank you so much!


End file.
